Cativos
by Srta. Zabini
Summary: "Você nunca será minha e por isso terei você para sempre."


**Cativos.**

O sol se escondia manchando o céu de vermelho. As ondas quebravam nas rochas. Duas crianças giravam sobre a areia rindo. Um casal andava de mãos dadas no calçadão. Yuuki chorava sentada na praia molhando – se com a maré que subia. Kaname olhava – a silenciosamente. Zero estava a metros de distância observando.

E o puro sangue se ajoelhou ao lado dela, abraçando – a como se sua existência dependesse disso. Talvez, dependesse. E ela não o afastou, tão pouco retribuiu. Apenas deixou – se ser amada pelo irmão, pelo companheiro, pelo amante. Mas, nunca pelo amor. Porque Kaname nunca seria Zero.

\- Você é minha. E escutar naquela voz melodiosa aquilo lhe roubou um pouco mais a vida e as lágrimas pararam. Como se desistissem. Até elas desistiam. Porque sua vida era como uma flor que o vampiro arrancará do campo e agora murchava. E Kaname não sabia disso. Não via isso. Ou não queria ver. Que quando a levou embora da Academia, levou também toda vontade de existir que havia nela. Yuuki estava murchando sobre o amor eterno de Kaname.

Beijou – lhe conformada. Era dele. Sem pétalas, sem perfume, sem vida. Só espinhos, era dele.

Pensou em descarregar sua Blood Rose neles. Pensou em acabar com a distância que os separava e arrancar ela dali. Pensou em chorar junto com ela. Então, não pensou e partiu dali a passos lentos. Tristes. Solitários.

E quando tudo que queremos é desaparecer, o acaso brinca conosco. E enquanto partia distraidamente o casal surgiu em seu caminho...

\- Zero.

\- Yuuki.

E lágrimas voltaram a descer pela face da mulher. Como se provassem que elas jamais desistiriam. Era a alma dela gritando, implorando que não se permitisse morrer. Que se permitisse se plantada novamente num outro campo, num outro coração.

Deu um passo com insegurança, naquela ânsia de viver novamente. Olhou o rosto de Kaname. Sério. Ferido. Desiludido. Como abandona – lo? Recuou. Cativa daquele deserto que era o coração de seu irmão. Cativa do amor que apenas ele sentia. Cativa pela gratidão que ela sentia. Mas, a gratidão é maior que o amor?

E ele sempre soube. Sempre. Que a amaria por toda a eternidade e que a mataria por ama – la dessa forma. E Ele sempre soube. Sempre. Que quando Zero cruzou o destino deles, ela já não o mais pertencia. Ela pertencia a outro. E viu as lágrimas toda noite daquele ano, ouviu o coração bater triste num peito cheio de saudades de viver, sentiu nos lábios dela a fome que ela tinha de outra boca, quebrou ao perceber pelo sangue o máximo que poderiam ser. Irmãos.

\- Vá. Nunca uma palavra foi tão dolorosa de dizer. Mas, era decidir entre tê – la e perde – la. Ou. Não tê – la e consegui – la para sempre de outra forma. – "Você nunca será minha e por isso terei você para sempre. ¹"

E Zero soube naquele momento que Kaname não era tão diferente de si. Ambos sabiam o amor que cultivavam por Yuuki. Ambos sofriam as consequências desse sentimento. Ambos a queriam. Ambos fariam tudo para vê – la feliz, viva. E por isso, um dia Zero a deixou partir. E por isso, hoje Kaname a deixava livre.

Gotas de suor desciam por sua nuca. Seus olhos criaram um brilho de esperança. E ela o amou. Porque sentia o quão doloroso foram àquelas palavras. Lágrimas desciam descontroladas por sua face. Não lembrava quando precisou tomar uma decisão tão difícil. Era sua vida. Sua. Não pertencia a Kaname tão pouco a Zero. E eles não pertenciam a ela por sua vez. E tudo que ela queria mostrar é que amava aos dois, de formas distintas, porém não deixava de ser amor. E o amor é liberdade, é o não pertencer a uma pessoa e sim querer caminhar ao lado dela. E Yuuki queria muito caminhar ao lado de Zero. Para sempre.

\- Eu te amo Kaname. Falou com um sorriso repleto de felicidade que aqueceu o coração do vampiro. Há um ano não via aquele sorriso. Abraçou – o com todo afeto que sabia pertencer apenas a ele. E quando saiu de seus braços percebeu as lágrimas que ele esforçava – se para não derramar. Engoliu a vontade de consola – lo. Ela tinha feito a sua escolha. Finalmente sua. – Me perdoe.

Virou – se e deu passos vacilantes até os braços daquele que nunca deixou de ser seu melhor – amigo, seu protegido, seu amor.

\- Eu amo você, Zero. Falou fechando os olhos e sentindo a fragrância que impregnava sua alma. Sentiu a presença de Kaname se afastando até sumir completamente.

\- E eu a você Yuuki, eu amo você.

Paulo Coelho ¹


End file.
